Crumbled
by FireyIceGirl
Summary: He doesn't know how, he doesn't know why. He woke up knowing only three things; his name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, he has a Night Fury named Toothless, and he hates his father Stoick the Vast. DISCONTINUED - SORRY
1. A Visitor

**Hi! I'm back with a new story!**

**Sorry for any OOC**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HTTYD**

**Chapter One - A Visitor**

* * *

It has been six long months since anyone on the small village of Berk has seen Hiccup Haddock, their beloved dragon rider, or his dragon, Toothless. No one knows exactly what happened to them. They just vanished into thin air one snowy day. There wasn't a trace, no tracks to follow, nothing.

Hiccup's blacksmith mentor, Gobber, stood in Stoick's place as chief for him when Stoick fell ill. Stoick was sick for a good three months before he started recovering from the sickness. Stoick is still recovering, and Gobber is still chiefing, though is given things to do, he is just Stoick's eyes and ears for Berk, since Gobber, Astrid(Hiccup's girlfriend), and Gothi are the only one's allowed to see him. Gothi is nursing him back to health to get him well enough to leave his home and begin chiefing again..

Astrid goes looking for him at different islands every week, but she never finds anything. But she won't give up. She seems to be the only one who thinks he's not dead. She just refuses to believe it. She'd know if he was. She'd just _know_.

* * *

Astrid's been sent to greet a boat pulling into the docks. Why it just has to be her, she doesn't know. She walks down the dirt road towards to the docks. Snotlout and Ruffnut are talking, well, it's mostly Snotlout who's talking. He's probably flirting with her, judging by the disgusted look on her face. Well, at least he's moved on from Astrid.

He only did that once when Astrid and Hiccup had started dating. Astrid smiles as she remembers Snotlout's face when Hiccup punched him straight in the jaw. He never bothered Astrid after that. At least, until Hiccup disappeared, but only a few times. What was she supposed to be doing again? Oh, right docks.

Once she gets there, the boat is already there, but not docked. Frowning, she walks up next to the boat. There's a wheezing man on deck, he looks so frightened he just might pass out. "Um, sir, are you alright?"

"He's *wheeze* coming for *wheeze* you! Hide! HIDE HIDE!" He says, then passes out.

"Great. A crazy passed out dude on Berk. What could possibly go wrong?" Astrid says sarcastically, and walks off to find someone to help her move the maniac.

"Hey, Snotlout!" Astrid says, she really, _really_ doesn't want to talk to him, but he's the closest person. "Yes, babe?"

"Could you help me get this crazy maniac off his boat and to Gothi's tent?"

"Anything for you babe." She groans.

They lift the man, luckily with no more flirting from Snotlout, and take him to Gothi's tent.

When they get there they lay him on a cot inside the tent. Gothi sees them and the man. "_What happened to him?_" Gothi writes in the dirt on the floor with her staff. "I don't know. He just passed out." Astrid says, leaving out the part about how he told her to hide.

Gothi nods and proceeds to look the man over.

Astrid should tell Stoick and Gobber about this. She says goodbye to Gothi and Snotlout, and leaves the tent. She's headed towards the Chief's home, where no doubt Stoick and Gobber are there discussing Chief stuff or whatever they even talk about.

She has to dodge the Terrible Terrors at her feet, almost tripping twice. "Damned dragons." She mutters, stumbling a bit. The small dragons continue tripping her until she kicks one of them, and they all scurry off, scared to get kicked.

She hates those damn Terrors.

She finally gets to the Chief's house and knocks on the door. Gobber opens it, and when he sees her he smiles. "Ah, Astrid! Come on in! Did you greet that boat down at the docks?" Astrid walks in, "About that.. Where's Stoick?"

Gobber shuts the door. "He's in his room, what's the matter?"

"I need to talk to both of you." Gobber nods and goes to Stoick's door and knocks, "Astrid's here. She needs to speak with us."

"One minute Gobber." Stoick grumbles from the other side of the door. There's a loud thud and a very colorful curse. Then Stoick opens the door and steps out. "Let's sit."

They all sit down at the table. "What is it Astrid?" Stoick says.

"It's about the man at the docks." She says. "He gave me a warning. He said 'he's coming for you. Hide.' You don't think its… _Him_, do you?"

_Him_ is the masked figure that's been attacking, taking over and destroying villages for the past two months. No one knows _his_ name, _he_ comes in so fast you don't see him. _He_ destroys villages and burns them to the ground in minutes. They say _he_ rides a blood thirsty Night Fury, but Astrid doesn't believe that part, there's only one Night Fury anymore and he's about as threatening as a fluffy bunny. They also say _he_ has destroyed so many villages, there are only four left unharmed. And they say _he's_ saving the best for last. Can you guess which village?

"I sure hope not." Gobber says.

"We can't afford any attacks right now." Stoick says. "We're short a dragon rider, and the other riders haven't trained in weeks."

"Maybe _he_ won't destroy Berk. I mean, there's plenty of other villages right?" Gobber says.

"I don't know, Gobber." Astrid says. "I have a really bad feeling about this. I'm gonna get the other riders and train."

"That's a good idea, Astrid. Just in case."

"Let's just hope we won't have to fight." Stoick says.

* * *

"What, Tuffnut?" Astrid asks. She's gathered all the dragon riders and their dragons, after long conversations and explanations of why (Mostly to Ruffnut and Tuffnut) they were getting back together as a team. They're all at the training academy.

"Uh, why are we doing this again?" Tuffnut asks.

She groans. "I've explained this to you eleven times already! We're training because we could be attacked by _him_. Do you really want Berk to be destroyed or taken over?"

"I don't know, I like the idea of destruction." Tuffnut says.

"Me too!" Ruffnut agrees, and they head butt each other.

Astrid facepalms.

"Can you guys focus for, like, an hour?" Astrid asks them, really not wanting to deal with their stupidness today.

"I don't know, what's in it for us?" Tuffnut asks, and Ruffnut nods, agreeing with him again.

"I really hope this isn't hand to claw combat again." Fishlegs says.

Astrid glares at him, "Hey, it wasn't that bad! Anyway, we need to train. If Berk's under threat, we need to be ready. Especially if this guy really _does_ have a Night Fury."

"A _Night Fury_?" Snotlout scoffs. "I'm not scared of a damn Night Fury."

"You _should_ be." Fishlegs says. "The Night Fury is number one on everything, intelligence, accuracy, speed. And if it's being used to destroy things, it would have gotten even better with all the practice."

"Whatever. Do we get to destroy stuff?" Tuff asks.

Astrid sighs. "Yes, Tuff. You get to destroy stuff. Today we're doing target practice."

"Awesome!"

* * *

It was definitely _not_ awesome. The twins and Snotlout got into a heated competition of who could fire the farthest, causing at least ten sheep and one house to catch fire. Then Snotlout pissed off Hookfang and Hookfang left him on dragon island. Astrid was the one who had to bring him back to Berk.

"I think that went well." Snotlout says, climbing off Stormfly.

"Yeah, that went great!" Astrid says, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well, see you tomorrow at training, _babe_." He winks at her, and she gags.

"You know, Astrid, you could beat him senseless and there'd be a 23 percent chance he'll stop hitting on you." Fishlegs says, noticing her reaction.

"Yeah, if it's that low, I'll pass. Thanks anyway, I'm gonna go for a flight before it gets dark." She says, looking at the setting sun.

"Okay, see you later Astrid." Fishlegs says, walking off with Meatlug.

"Come on Stormfly," Astrid says, patting her dragon's neck. Stormfly takes off into the clouds. Astrid loves flying at sunset, she loves all the colors in the sky. She gets Stormfly high enough, and lets go of the saddle, putting her hand in the air. The clouds slip through her fingers like water, and she smiles, she loves that feeling. It reminds her of the flight she took with Hiccup just a few years ago, back when she has thought that dragons were evil. And look at her now, she's _riding_ a dragon.

She flew for at least an hour more, then she decides it's getting too dark to keep flying. "Come on Stormfly, let's go home." She says, but Stormfly doesn't move from where they're hovering. "Stormfly?" Her dragon's head whips to the right as if following something. "What's wrong?" Astrid looking above them, seeing nothing but pink and purple clouds. "Stormfly, there's nothing there." She says, trying to get her dragon to go back home.

Then she sees something black race by.

"Come on Stormfly!" They fly after the black figure, but it's almost too fast. Almost.

Since she had luckily fed Stormfly chicken earlier, they manage to catch up with the black figure quickly, and she gets just a glimpse of it. It's a person with a mask on, riding on the dragon. Her face pales as she recognizes it. The dragon the person is on, is a _Night Fury_. But it's not like the Night Fury she'd known and loved. This one has blue eyes and scars all over its black body. It's scales were dull, it looked like dust to Astrid. It growls menacingly at her. She tries her best to keep up with them, but fails. Stormfly's just not fast enough to keep up with a Night Fury.

Yet, she manages to catch a glimpse of the rider's mask. It's _him_. The mask is exactly how they described it. Small spikes on the top, black and brown with only the eyes showing. Astrid can't see the color, it's gotten too dark to really see anything very clearly anymore.

_He_ suddenly speeds off into the sky, leaving a confused Astrid in _his_ dust.

* * *

Astrid stumbles off her dragon, catching herself just before she can fall. She stands up on shaky legs, and starts walking, with Stormfly following her. She's thinking back to when she saw _him_. _Why was _he _here? Was _he _watching over Berk? Planning an attack? How long was _he _there watching Berk? Did _he _see Astrid and the other riders training? Why does _he_ have such an interest in destroying Berk?_ So many questions float around in Astrid's mind.

She reaches the chief's house. She can hear booming voices and laughter inside, she knocks on the door.

Stoick answers the door, looking a lot better than last time Astrid saw him. The he sees the pale, terrified look on Astrid's face and lets her in. They walks to the table and Astrid just about collapses into the seat.

"What's a matter, Astrid? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gobber says.

"Worse." She says.

"What could be worse than a ghost? Maybe the Boneknapper, now _that_ was a scary-"

She cuts Gobber's blabbering off. "I saw _him_."

"What?"

"_He_ really does have a Night Fury." Astrid says, remembering those hateful blue eyes and the many scars.

"Astrid, you're crazy. There's only one Night Fury in existence, and that's Toothless." Stoick says.

"That Night Fury _wasn't_ Toothless at all. It had _blue_ eyes, not green, and scars all over its body." Astrid responds.

"So, what, are you saying there's _another_ Night Fury?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, Astrid. Maybe whatever happened to Hiccup, someone took Toothless-" Stoick's cut off. "I know what I saw. That was _definitely not_ Toothless."

"Well, did you at least see _his_ face?" Gobber asks.

"No," She responds. "It was hidden by a mask."

* * *

**So, you've probably guessed who "****_him_****" is by now. ****In the next chapter let's see what "****_him_****" is doing.**

**Also, the sequel for "Stay With Me" is being written now.**

**Review?**


	2. A Meeting

**Hi!**

**Forgot to mention that they're about 20 in this fic :)**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HTTYD**

**Chapter Two - A Meeting**

* * *

_Damnit!_ Hiccup thinks. _That Berkian girl saw me!_ Even though he has a mask on, everyone on Berk has heard of him. He's made sure of it. He's become known in every village, and feared by many. They may not know his name, but they know what he does. Destroying and taking over villages over the past few months. He's lost track of how many, but he's saving the best for last.

And it all started when he woke up, and he may not know how or why, he remembers only a few things; His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, he has a Night Fury named Toothless, he was born in Berk and despises it, and the most important, he hates his father Stoick the Vast. He plans to take over Berk, and then kill Stoick.

But not just yet, he is saving the best for last.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless land on Outcast Island's grey beach, and Hiccup dismounts. Then he takes off his mask. He's been at Outcast Island since he first woke, but things have changed a little.

He and Toothless walk over to some Outcasts who are training. The one training them, Cahle, looks over when he hears their foot steps.

"Master Hiccup," He bows.

"Cahle, what did I tell you about the bowing?"

"Sorry Master Hiccup." Cahle apologizes.

"How are the new recruits doing?" Hiccup asks, walking in front of the newly recruited Outcasts, eyeing them up and down. They had recruited them in the last village they burned, thinking they would be useful.

"Very well sir. But some," Cahle glares at one of them, "Are being uncooperative." Hiccup raises an eyebrow. "Oh, are they now?" He eyes the new recruits once more then turns back to Cahle.

"One of them escaped last night, he stole a ship went to Berk, and warned them. Now they may know of our plan. I want them heavily guarded tonight, and if one of them escapes, I'll have your head." He threatens Cahle.

Cahle gulps and nods, "Yes, sir."

Hiccup then turns to the new Outcasts. "If you even _try_ to escape, you'll end up like your people." And with that he walks away.

* * *

One of the recruits raises his hand. Cahle sighs, "What?"

"Why's he like that?"

"Like what?"

"Why's he so afraid of Berk finding out?"

"Why are you so interested?" Cahle asks, looking at him suspiciously.

The recruit says nothing, just looks at the ground. "Are you helping someone?" Still no response. "You better not be, because you should know what will happen to you if you are."

The recruit gulps.

"Okay, time for our next training session! Grab a shield!"

* * *

Toothless walks next to Hiccup, right on the edge of the water, and Hiccup looks out on the horizon. It's not the prettiest sight, jagged rocks in random places, grey waters, a stray ship- wait. Hiccup does a double take. There's a small boat floating just at the horizon. It's so far away and looks like just about a speck from where he is, but Hiccup manages to spot it.

Toothless notices his rider looking at something and looks as well. Hiccup rubs Toothless' head. "Come on, bud. Let's see what that is." Hiccup mounts and they fly towards the ship.

The small ship looks like it's been attacked. The sail is torn, the wood railings scratched and falling apart. But what catches Hiccup's eye is the girl on it. She is very pretty, she has wavy black hair pulled into a side braid, and beautiful green eyes.

"Hello?" Hiccup says, startling the girl. She looks up at him quickly, he's hovering next to the ship.

Her expression changes. "Hiccup?" She says, not really believing it's him. He looks so much different than the last time she saw him. His auburn hair gone, replaced with a jet black. He's wearing armor now, with a blue symbol on his right shoulder and a small crest on a strap across his chest that she can't see very well. She has to admit, he looks hot. Even Toothless looks different, he has blue eyes, and looks a lot stronger than the last time she saw him. Wait a second. _Blue_ eyes?

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"Should I?"

"It's me, Heather."

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever met."

He doesn't remember? If he doesn't remember how she betrayed him, she can start over.

"It's okay."

"What are doing out here, what happened to your ship?" He asks.

"I was supposed to be executed for betraying my village," She's not going to lie to Hiccup this time, even if he doesn't remember the last time they met. "But my parents snuck me out. They sent me out on this boat, and I don't know what happened to them after."

"I'm sorry." He says, genuinely.

"It's not your fault."

"Would you like to stay on my island for a while?"

"I don't want to intrude-"

"I insist." Hiccup says, putting a hand out for her to get on Toothless. She's a bit reluctant to get on, since Toothless looks and seems to act different, slightly growling when she does get on him. Hiccup looks back at her.

"Hold on."

* * *

Hiccup helps Heather off of Toothless. She's still a bit dazed from flying at almost top speed, it made her light headed.

"What's your island called again?" Heather asks, looking around.

"Outcast Island."

Why is Hiccup on Outcast Island? What's wrong with him?

"Sir!" A man comes running up to them.

"What? What is it?" Hiccup asks, clearly irritated.

"The wild Monstrous Nightmare escaped, again."

"Again? That's the third time _this week_." Hiccup groans. "I'll deal with the guards later… Heather, come on." Hiccup gets on Toothless, holding his hand out for her to get on. She takes it and sits behind Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his stomach, preparing for Toothless to speed off.

And he does.

In under a minutes they're in the main village, where there's smoke everywhere. Heather coughs, looking around to see the cause. There's a very pissed off Monstrous Nightmare that's lit itself on fire and it's coming towards them.

"Stay here," Hiccup tells Heather, getting off Toothless and walking towards the dragon. When he gets close to the dragon he puts his hand palm faced towards the dragon, and looks away. The Monstrous Nightmare cocks its head to the side, confused. The flames on its body extinguish as it cautiously closes its eyes and puts its snout in Hiccup's palm.

Heather watches Hiccup unsheathe his sword slowly, making sure it doesn't make a sound. Then, he thrusts it into the Monstrous Nightmare's skull, and Heather looks away. She cringes when she hears the painful and scared roaring of the dragon slowly dying.

When it gets deathly silent, Heather looks at Hiccup, who's cleaning the dragon blood off his sword with a small rag. He's acting as if this is _normal_.

Hiccup wipes the last of the dragon blood off his sword and throws the rag to the side. He starts walking back to Heather and Toothless.

But he stops to speak with the man who told him about it. "I want the body burned by tonight. And tell the guards I want to speak with them."

He man quickly nods. "I'll get right on it, sir." Then the man scurries away.

Hiccup walks to Heather and Toothless, sheathing his sword. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He apologizes.

"Why did you do that?" Heather asks, she's never seen Hiccup harm a dragon no matter how dangerous, let alone _kill_ one. Hiccup sighs, "It was untrainable. Untrusting of any of my men, it wouldn't have been of any use."

Heather doesn't answer, this isn't the Hiccup she knew.

"Come on, let me show you where you'll be staying."

Heathers gets off of Toothless and follows Hiccup through the village. She never liked it. Even though now people were being friendly to her, she knew it's only because she's with Hiccup. Not like that, friends.

They arrive at a large home, to Heather it looks almost like a chief's house. Hiccup opens the large door, and Heather almost gasps. It looks so similar to the Chief's home on Berk, with some Hiccup flare thrown in. It's got what looks like two rooms, a kitchen, and a large desk with papers scattered to the side.

"I'll sleep in the room downstairs, you can take the room upstairs. Is that okay with you?" He smiles.

She returns his smile, "Yeah, that's fine. Thank you." She starts walking up the stairs.

"Heather," Hiccup calls when she's about half way up, and she turns to him. "I'll be gone in the morning. So if you need anything find Cahle, he'll be on the beach training." Heather nods and walks up the rest of the steps and into the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

When Heather wakes up, she panics for a moment. Then yesterday's events come flowing back and she relaxes. She gets out of bed and heads downstairs. She sees a small plate of food sitting on the table with a note next to it. She picks it up.

_Heather,_

_I left you something to eat. No, I didn't make it, I'm an awful cook. I'll be back by sundown, but if you need anything before then you'll find Cahle training on the beach. Just listen for the shouting. If anyone gives you any trouble tell me when I get back._

_Hiccup._

Heather puts down the note and starts to eat.

* * *

When she finishes, Heather decides to go find this Cahle.

Pushing the door open, she sees just how many Outcasts there are now. There's almost three times the amount of Outcasts then the last time she was there. A lot more houses too.

Instead of being friendly like the night before, the Outcasts give Heather dirty looks, like she shouldn't be there. She doesn't want to be there any more than they want her there. She tries her best to ignore the stares and looks, quickly making her way to the beach.

As Hiccup had said, when she gets closer to the beach she hears shouting.

"In second formation now! You imbecile! You CANNOT trip! Get up and start over!" It sounded like the man from the night before.

Heather walks a bit up the beach and sees at least eight men fumbling over each other while the man is shouting orders at them. He must be Cahle. She walks up to him.

"You know, if you do it step by step, and not all at once it'd be easier for them to learn."

Cahle jumps when he hears Heather's voice, not expecting it. He turns to looks at her. "Well, little missy-"

"It's Heather."

"Well, Heather, thanks, but that's not how I do it." He shouts another order at them. "You're the girl Hiccup was with, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me."

"He told me about you. What do you need?"

"I was wondering where Hiccup went."

"He went to Rehane, a village not to far from here."

"Why?"

Cahle sighs. "Have you heard of him?"

"Of Hiccup?"

"That's not how other villages know him as."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not heard of the villages being destroyed by a masked figure?" Heather shakes her head. confused. "It's Hiccup, he's gone to destroy another one."

"What? Why?"

"I don't question his tactics. You'd have to ask him yourself." Cahle sees the look on Heather's face. "Are you from Berk?"

"No, I'm from Gardenia."

"I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"That village was destroyed just a few days ago."

"No." Heather backs away from him. "I'm sorry." He says again.

She shakes her head. "No, you're lying. Stop lying!"

She runs. She runs as fast as she can. She remembers a cave on the other side of the beach, and runs until she's inside. She sits down and pulls her knees to her chest.

And she cries.

* * *

"Heather! Heather? Where are you?" Heather wakes up to a voice calling her name. But not any voice, Hiccup.

She rubs her eyes, she must've cried herself to sleep. She looks at the cave entrance, it's pitch black, nighttime.

"Heather? Heather!" She sees someone come in the cave. "Where have you been?" Hiccup asks her, rushing over and kneeling in front of her. He notices the dried tears on her face. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"I know what you're doing." Heather says, her voice a bit hoarse, looking up at him. His face darkens.

"Who told you?"

"Cahle."

"That bastard." He mumbles. "Heather-"

"You killed my family."

"What?"

"Gardenia. You destroyed it."

Hiccup shakes his head. "Is that what he told you?" Heather nods. "He was lying, you can't really trust a word he says. Gardenia is one of the few villages I haven't destroyed yet. I won't touch it if you say so."

"Please don't."

"I swear on my life." He stands, and holds a hand out to help her up. "Now, let's get back."

* * *

**If you're wondering, the answer is yes. There will be HiccupxHeather in this fic. ****Sorry.**

**And "Cahle" is pronounced like "call" if you were wondering.**

**Review?**


	3. A Bit of Information

**Hi!**

**I apologize in advance for the crappiness of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HTTYD**

**Chapter Three - A Bit of Information**

* * *

Berk has been on high alert since they learned _he_ was watching the small village. They've got viking patrolling night and day all around the island. The man still hasn't woken up, Stoick wants to ask him a few questions.

Astrid tries to dodge the Deadly Nadders spines with a tuck and roll, but gets pinned to the training academy's wall by two of them, barely missing her skin. The riders have been trying to train more dragons, so they'd have more defences if _he_ shows up again.

"HAHA! Astrid got trapped!" Tuffnut laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world. Astrid reaches up and pulls the Deadly Nadder spikes out, dropping to the floor. She tosses the spikes to the side, sighing.

"Shut up, Tuffnut!" Astrid yells at him. She's been dealing with this all day, these dragons just won't trust her for whatever reason.

"Astrid, why don't you approach it differently?" Fishlegs suggests, trying to be helpful.

"I've tried everything Hiccup showed me, and nothing works!"

"Maybe it's because you're not calm."

"I AM-" She takes a deep breath. "I'm done. Snotlout, you try."

Snotlout looks up. "Me? Why?"

"Because you've been sitting on your ass all day!"

Snotlout grumbles and pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on, then makes his way to the red Nadder. It's a male, meaning bigger than Stormfly. Snotlout curses silently at Astrid, wishing he hadn't come to training today.

He puts his hand out, palm facing outwards towards the dragon and looks away. The dragon is confused and leans towards Snotlout's hand. At the last second, Snotlout scratches the dragon in the right spot and it collapses, passed out.

He turns to Astrid whose gaping. "Forget about that?" She glares harshly at him, then sees what's behind him, and smiles.

"What are you looking a-" Snotlout turns around, face to face with an angry Nadder. "Forget about that?" She mocks him, still smiling.

"Shut up, Astrid." He mumbles, and the Nadder opens its mouth, about to shoot fire at him.

"Help." He whimpers.

* * *

"Astrid!" Stoick's voice echoes through the training academy. "You need to-" He sees the scene.

Snotlout's hair is on fire and running around in circles screaming, the twins are trying to annoy the Nadder even more, Fishlegs is trying to get Snotlout to stop running, and Astrid's on the floor, holding her stomach laughing.

"What in Thor's name is going on here?"

Everyone stops and looks at him. Stoick glares at them, "I thought you were training dragons, not acting like a bunch of idiots!"

"We can explain." Tuffnut says, ducking when the Nadder shots a single spike at him.

"I don't want to hear it right now. Astrid, I need you to come with me."

Astrid wipes the tears from her eyes and doesn't argue. She follows him out of the training academy. "What's going on, Chief?"

"That man you found on the docks the other day? He's awake."

When they get to Gothi's hut, Astrid can already hear the screaming.

When they get inside, it's so much louder, Astrid cringes at the volume. Who knew someone could scream that loud?

Everyone in the hut is trying to calm the man down, with no luck. Astrid's ears are ringing, not to mention she got about three hours of sleep the night before, she was so worried about possible attacks.

"EVERYONE SHUT IT!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Everyone immediately goes silent and turns to look at her. But she only looks at the man who was shouting before with a glare on her face.

"You are going to calm down and tell us what you know. We're not going to hurt you. Got it?" He nods. "Okay, I'm going to ask you a few things. Is that alright?" He nods again. "Good. Now, where did you come from?"

"I do not know. Our trainer never said the island's name." The man responds in a thick scottish accent.

"Were you kidnapped from your home?"

"Yes, when _he_ took my village over, he took me and some of our men to his island."

"Do you know _his_ name?" Astrid asks, and the man shakes his head.

"What is _your_ name?"

"My name is Gurdan." He says.

"Gurdan, you said your trainer. Are they training people?" Astrid asks, brow furrowed.

"Yes, when they get men from villages they take them and train them. By the time they're done with them, they're either a soldier, a slave, and some," Gurdan pauses, like he's remembering someone. "Dead."

"Did you escape?" He nods. "How?"

"It was very hard. Some of my comrades were taken with me, so they helped me escape and get here to warn you."

"Why did you warn us? Why not warn any of the other villages?"

"You are in great danger. He's building his army, just to take Berk down."

"Why Berk?"

Gurdan shakes his head, "I heard the trainer say once that _he_ hates Berk." He turns and points to Stoick. "_He's_ coming for _you_, Stoick. _He_ wants you."

"Me? I don't even know this person! Why would _he_ come after me?" Stoick asks, confused.

"I never found out why. But our trainer said that _he_ hates you."

"Hates me? Why is that?" Stoick asks.

"No one really knows. But you should be _very_ careful. _He's_-" Gurdan's cut off as someone enters the hut, talking loud.

"Stoick! I've just received word from Gardenia!" Gobber says loudly, not noticing they were having a conversation. "Gobber, we were in the middle of something important." Stoick says, a bit aggravated.

"Yeah? Well this is important. _He_ has just sent word to Gardenia that they are safe." Gobber says, handing Stoick a scroll.

"What?" Stoick asks, taking the scroll from Gobber. He reads the scroll aloud.

"_Chief Stoick,_

_I know we have not spoken in a long time but I thought I should share this with you. I have received a scroll from the masked man saying he will not be coming to our small isle. I do not know why he has chosen to do this, but I am relieved. _

_I also regret to inform you that this means he will be coming to Berk sooner than we thought. I have had my best men determine when he will be coming to Berk, based on the time between attacks. They've concluded it will be about three weeks time. _

_Gardenia will be on your side, if you want our help._

_Sincerely,_

_Chief Vulan._"

* * *

"Stoick, it's been a week since we've heard from Fidan. Some of the riders went to check it out, and Astrid reported back that it was in complete ruins." Gobber tells Stoick, hammering the hot, glowing metal of a sword he's been making.

"That's awful, we had just signed a peace treaty with them." Stoick says, he never really like Fidan that much anyway. But he'd never wish for their home to be destroyed.

"Stoick, we should be preparing for attack, _he_ could be coming at any time." Gobber says, putting the hot metal into water, and it makes a hissing sound. It's been only a few days since they got Chief Vulan's scroll, and _he's_ attacked quicker than any of them had thought.

"I know, Gobber. But the riders haven't been able to train dragons for some unknown reason." Stoick says, remembering the scene when Snotlout almost got hit with Deadly Nadder fire. Stoick wonders how the boy even managed to ride Hookfang.

"Maybe if Hiccup were here…" Gobber trails off. He misses his apprentice.

"Well, he's not here," Stoick says, trying to mask his hurt. He walks away, not wanting to be around anyone. He looks up at the sky. "Odin, where is he?"

There's silence to his question, it's not like he's expecting an answer. The clouds just drift along to the slight breeze, then Stoick sees a black shadow whip across the clouds. What in Thors name. He watches it do a dive bomb to the ground, more specifically, the training academy. The riders! They're in there training!

* * *

"Tuffnut! Stop! No Ruffnut! Don't touch th-" Astrid's cut off, she has to duck down to avoid the Deadly Nadder spikes that are aimed right at her head. The twins are trying to train the Nadder today. It's not going so well. She wonders why she even let them _near_ the Deadly Nadder in the first place.

She looks behind her at the spikes that would've gone into her head, had she not ducked. Then, she turns and glares at the twins. They slowly get off and let go of the Nadder, slowly stepping away, terrified of what Astrid might do to them.

"Do you two listen to anything? At all? Ever?" Astrid asks them, clearly annoyed.

"Well, not really-"

"Don't answer that." Astrid looks over at Fishlegs, who's writing in the dragon manual. "Fishlegs, your turn."

Fishlegs looks up, eyes wide. "Does it _have_ to be me? Can't it be like Snotlout?"

"Nope," Astrid shakes her head. "You're the only one who hasn't tried. It's your turn." Fishlegs groans, standing up and putting the dragon manual down. He slowly walks towards the Deadly Nadder.

"G-good dragon," Fishlegs says, reaching his hand out.

Before the Nadder does anything, a black mass knocks Fishlegs over in a second. It lands behind the Nadder, and Astrid sees what it is. It's a Night Fury, it's the Night Fury from a few days ago! The masked rider is sitting on it. It's _him_! _He's_ here, on Berk? Why?

Fishlegs scrambles to his feet. The twins and Snotlout look in awe. Astrid just looks pissed. For a few minutes they all just stare at each other, until Stoick runs in.

"See! Look! I _told_ you I saw a Night Fury!" Astrid says to Stoick.

Stoick's just as shocked as the others. Why is _he_ here? Stoick sees the hatred in _his_ eyes when _he_ looks at him. Gurdan was right, _he_ must really hate Stoick.

"Where is he?" A rough, scratchy, unrecognizable voice says.

"Where is who?" Astrid asks.

"Godan, Girdan, whatever his name is."

"Gurdan?"

"Yes, him."

"He's safe." Astrid says, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I need him."

"You can't have him." Stoick says, and _he_ turns to look at him, pure hatred in his green eyes.

"Where is he?" No one answers _him_.

"Where is he?" _He_ repeats his question. _He_ receives no answer. So, _he_ gets off the Night Fury, and walks over to the very chubby boy who's shaking.

"Oh no," Astrid mutters, knowing Fishlegs will give in.

"Do you know where he is?" _He_ asks Fishlegs, who's shaking like he just took an ice bath in the middle of winter. "He's in Gothi's tent being taken care of and he told us things about you." Fishlegs blurts out, the last part coming out in a squeak.

"Oh, did he?" _He_ shakes his head, walking back to the Night Fury and mounting it. And without another word, _he's_ gone.

"Really Fishlegs?!" Astrid says, then running out of the training academy with Stoick. They run as fast as they can, but they're not fast enough. They watch as _he_ drags a screaming Gurdan out of the tent and throws him onto _his_ Night Fury. _He_ mounts and ties Gurdan's arm to the seat so can't get off.

_He_ does a little salute to Astrid and Stoick then races away into the clouds, disappearing from sight in ten seconds.

* * *

"The only person with information on _him_, and now he's gone." Stoick says.

"We got some information before _he_ took him at least." Gobber replies, sharpening his sword that had just cooled off.

"I know, but he must've had more. I mean, he _was_ on _his_ island."

"It's not worth stressing over, Stoick. _He'll_ be back."

"Yes, to destroy Berk. I don't think we'd be able to get any information if _he's_ wrecking everything." Stoick says.

Stoick has not idea what to do anymore.

* * *

**I know it wasn't the best chapter...**

**HiccupxHeather moment in the next chapter :)**

**Review?**


	4. A New Dragon

**Hi!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HTTYD**

**Chapter Four - A New Dragon**

* * *

"Heather! Time to get up!" Hiccup says, taking the blanket off a sleeping Heather. She groans, and rolls over. "It's too early. Come back in a few hours."

"I'll carry you if I have to." Hiccup says, putting his hands on his hips. Heather cracks an eye open. "You wouldn't dare." Hiccup smiles and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She gasps, now she's awake. She pound her fists on his back, "Hiccup! Let me down!"

Heather's kind of used to this. The two have grown more comfortable with each other over the past few days.

"No can do, Milady." Heather freezes. Isn't that what he used to call Astrid? "What did you just call me?"

"What? You don't like it?" If he doesn't remember Astrid…. What _has_ happened to him? "I can think of something else. Heatherkins, Sweetie Pie, Ho-"

She cuts him off. "I'd rather you call me Miladay than those. Those are awful." Hiccup laughs. Heather feels bad that she's letting him call _her_ and not Astrid 'milady,' but at the same time she's happy Hiccup's taking such a liking to her that he'd call her that.

Heather gives up trying to fight him, and lets Hiccup carry her wherever. She's got a nice view of his ass, so…..

Hiccup finally puts her down, and she's light headed from being upside down. It takes a few moments for the dizziness to go away, but it does. She gets a good look of where he's taken her.

It's Outcast Island's dragon training ring.

"Why are we here?" Heather asks Hiccup, a bit confused.

"Well, it looks like you're gonna be here awhile." Hiccup says, slightly smiling. "So, you'll need one of these." He pulls on a lever, and a door opens up.

And out bounds a purple and blue Deadly Nadder.

"A-A Deadly Nadder?" How did he know it's her favorite species?

"I saw how you looked at the one a few days ago. Plus, you would need a dragon sooner or later." Hiccup says, beckoning to get closer to the dragon. "She's already trained, you just need to get her to trust you."

Heather slowly gets closer to the dragon, trying not to scare her. She outstretches her hand, placing it on the Nadder's snout. The dragon is slightly surprised, but relaxes into her touch. She smiles, her own dragon.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Raven, Ravenfire."

"Let's see if Ravenfire will let you ride her." Hiccup hands Heather a saddle. "It's best you learn now how to put the saddle on yourself."

"Okay," Heather takes it from him, and puts it on the back of her dragon. She straps it best she can, pulling the belts tight so it won't slide off, but loose enough so it won't hurt Ravenfire. Then she hears Hiccup snicker behind her. "What?" She asks, turning her head towards him.

"You've got the straps belted in the wrong places. Here." He puts her hands on the correct belts and ropes, but doesn't move his hands. Heather looks up at him. They stare at each for a moment, then Hiccup clears his throat, and lets go of her hands.

"Okay, what do you say we go for a ride?"

* * *

"Tree!" Hiccup shouts at Heather, and she ducks, her hair barely touching the large branch. "Left! Go left!" Heather looks up to see a large tree in her path. She gives Ravenfire a nudge with her foot on her left side, and Ravenfire goes left, barely missing the tree. Heather sighs in relief.

"Let's land at that clearing!" Hiccup says to her, pointing to a clearing in the trees. Heather motions to Ravenfire to land, and they do, with a crash and Heather's thrown off onto the ground.

Hiccup doesn't even land before dismounting Toothless and going to Heather. She's holding her head, her eyes squeezed tight.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks her, taking her hands off her head and holding them, making her look at him in the eyes.

She groans. "When did you get a twin?"

He laughs. "Come on, I think you've got a concussion." He picks her up, bridal style. He mounts Toothless while still holding Heather. "Ravenfire, follow."

They take off with Ravenfire behind them.

"You know, Hiccup." Heather says in a drowsy voice. "I like you."

Hiccup chuckles. "I like you too."

"No, you don't understand. I _really, really_ like you." She says, playing with the strap on his chest, she's so loopy she doesn't know what she's saying.

He doesn't say anything the rest of the way back.

* * *

Heather doesn't wake up for two days, but when she does, she feels awful. Her head is pounding and her limbs ache. She groans, sitting up. She's back at Hiccup's house, in her room. When did she get there? Then she remembers what she told him before she blacked out. Oh no.

She stands up, ignoring the screaming pain in her legs, and walks downstairs. Hiccup's sitting at his desk, to Heather he looks like he's mapping or planning something. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up." Hiccup's voice startles her.

"Can't get rid of me that easy." Heather says, walking over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just planning."

"Planning what?"

"Berk." Heather frowns. She's noticed the growing interest in Berk from Hiccup, she's known he's been planning to go to it. But she doesn't really get why.

"Why?" Heather asks him. "Why are you so interested in Berk? They're not bad people."

Hiccups turns around, putting his charcoal pencil down. "Do you know them?"

"Yes, actually, I do know them. And you do too, even if you _don't_ remember." Hiccup sighs.

"Heather, I _do_ remember. I may not remember _everything_, but I remember enough."

"Do you remember Astrid?"

"Who's Astrid?"

"No one, nevermind. What about Stoick? Your father?" Hiccup's face darkens. "That's why I'm going." Heather opens her mouth to say something, but Hiccup's faster. "I don't expect you to understand."

Heather doesn't say anything, figuring that's about all she's gonna get out of him. Hiccup turns back to his planning, writes something then turns back to Heather, putting the pencil down.

"Let's go for a ride. You need some practice." He stands up.

"I don't know, remember what happened last time?" Heather says, a bit unsure.

"It's always rough the first time, let's try again. Second time's the charm, right?"

* * *

Heather manages to fly Ravenfire to the other side of the island, successfully not crashing. They land on the beach, and Heather's good luck streak ends as she falls off Ravenfire into the water while trying to get off the saddle.

Hiccup tries not to laugh,, which is kind of hard when Heather's sitting there uttering some very colorful curses.

Heather glares at him, "I hate you."

"No you don't." He walks over and holds a hand out to help her up. She takes it and pulls him into the water with her. He sits there a moment, eyes and mouth wide open until Heather splashes him. Hiccup smiles and splashes her back. A full on splash war starts.

At some point in the water war, they get closer to each other, until Hiccup grabs Heathers wrists stopping her from splashing him anymore. They're both soaking wet, clothes and hair dripping.

"Okay, okay. You win, this time." He lets go of her wrists. "Let's get back."

They walk out of the water into freezing cold air, the sun's almost gone down. And their dragons are sound asleep. "Well, looks like they aren't going to be waking up anytime soon."

Heather wraps her arms around herself, shivering. Hiccup notices, and beckons her over. "Come here." They sit down on the sand, hugging each other for warmth.

After a while, the sun's gone down completely, leaving Heather and Hiccup in the cold darkness.

"Hey, Heather?" Hiccup breaks the dead silence, causing Heather to jump a little.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what you said before you passed out the other day?" Heather freezes, he does remember, great.

Heather sighs. "Yeah, I was loopy and didn't know what I was saying."

"Oh."

"Were you expecting a different answer?"

"Maybe."

"And what would your answer be?"

Hiccup gives a small smile and leans down, kissing her. She kisses him back, her hands going to the side of his face. He pulls her closer, careful not to break the kiss.

When they do break the kiss, they're both smiling, slightly panting, foreheads touching. Heather's thumb caresses Hiccup's cheek.

"I could get used to this."

* * *

About a week later, Heather's nearly mastered flying on Ravenfire. Her and Hiccup grew closer, he let her tag along on his trip to Trion. She saw what he's capable of, and she's not scared. She's even more intrigued by him now. But, right now, she's kind of mad.

Heather groans when she feels her covers being ripped off her body, exposing her to the cold.

He's gotten her up so early every day, she usually automatically wakes up about the same time each morning. But this morning is different, because she was up late the night before kept up by Ravenfire's loud roaring.

"I'm not getting up." Heather says groggily, turning away from Hiccup.

"Come on, Heather. Don't be stubborn."

Heather only grunts in reply, trying to fall back asleep. Hiccup sighs, "Okay, you asked for it." He starts to tickles her sides. Heather gasps, then laughs. "Stop it!" She manages out, tears fall down her face from laughing so hard. She tries to pry his hands off, but it's no use.

"Will you get up?"

"Yes! Yes!" Hiccup stops tickling her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Heather's so used to this she doesn't even protest. Then she gets an idea.

She grins evilly, and waits for Hiccup to carry her into the middle of the village, where everyone is watching. The Outcasts greet Hiccup and Heather, they're used to them being together now, but she still gets embarrassed when he carries her like this. Time for her to embarrass him. Hiccup puts her down next to him, talking to Cahle, he's put on his serious face.

"Sir, we need a plan. Berk is forming alliances." Cahle says, looking a little worried.

"Are they now? Let them, they won't be able to win."

"But, we at least need a plan. Something."

"They're expecting us, next week. I say, we wait a little longer." Hiccup says. "Then they won't know when we're coming. The plan will be put together, don't worry."

"Yeah," Heather jumps in. "Nothing to worry about, right, _babe_?" Heather smacks Hiccups ass, an audible yet subtle smack. Hiccups eyes widen, and he glares at her.

"Right," He smacks her ass, and Heather gasps, not expecting it. "_Milady_."

Cahle clears his throat, uncomfortable. Hiccup turns back to him. "I'll go back to training." And Cahle hurries off.

"Really?" Hiccup says to Heather.

"You embarrassed me!"

"How?"

"You keep carrying me everywhere."

Hiccup smiles evilly, "Oh, you mean like this?" He picks her up again, throwing her over his shoulder, giving her ass a pat. "Are you going to wake me up like this everyday?"

"Yep."

"Great."

Hiccup carries her to the beach, and finally sets Heather down. She glares at him. "Oh, come on, you can't be mad at me."

"I wouldn't be mad if you hadn't carried me through the village!"

"You're the one who wouldn't get up!"

"Because Ravenfire kept me up half the night roaring for no reason!" Heather yells, then sits down on the greyish sand, putting her head in her hands. Hiccup sighs and walks to her, sitting down next to her.

"You could've woken me up, you know." He says softly, putting an arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

"I know." She says.

They don't say anything for awhile, they just sit in the arms of one another. Hiccup breaks the silence.

"You mentioned you knew the people on Berk."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"How did you know them?" Hiccup asks.

Heather sighs. "It was a few years back. I went to Berk to get information on dragons. I tricked them into being my friends, and then I betrayed them. But they somehow forgave me." Hiccup gives a slight nod. Heather can see the wheels turning in his head.

His eyes suddenly widen. "That's it."

"What?"

"That's it!" Hiccup nearly shouts standing up.

"Hiccup, what are you talking about?" Heather asks him, standing up as well.

He smiles. "I know how to defeat Berk."

* * *

**I didn't mean for there to be that much fluff I swear. **

**Next chapter the plan starts.**

**Review?**


	5. IMPORTANT READ

**Okay, so bad news...**

**I don't think I'm going to continue this story anymore.**

**I feel like no one likes it anyway. And writing it just seems like a chore now. It's just not fun writing this anymore. I've got two other stories I'm writing, they might be better than this but, I don't know. **

**I'm sorry to those who actually liked this story. I may pick it up and continue it in the future (obviously it would be rewritten this is just total crap) and I may not. **

**Once again, I'm sorry.**


	6. Since you asked

**Wow... I didn't realize you guys liked this story so much. **

**Since so many of you asked...**

**I'll continue it. **

**But not until December. **

**I want to finish "If I Stay" and my new fanfiction that will be up soon. I also need to rewrite this story, it's awful. I'm cringing just going through the chapters. **

**But, yeah. "Crumbled" will be returning in December.**


End file.
